creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Child of Pestilence
They all needed to pay. They needed to feel as sick and disgusting as I do every day. They needed to perish for all the words they use as weapons. Two years I have put up with it, but I just can’t take it any longer. A smile played on my pale lips as I chanted, rocking back and forth and praying for him to come to me, to aid me. I envisioned all of them, the girls with their skimpy clothing and their fake smiles as they giggled at all the jocks. They disgusted me. They needed to be punished for what they do to people who they deem unpopular and a freak. A slow, painful punishment. I didn’t even care if the disease that I was begging to be brought down upon them killed them or just left them sick and mutilated for the rest of their horrid lives. I just wanted them to feel how they made me feel every single day of my life. “Please!” I broke off, opening my eyes as they filled with unshed tears. “They need to pay! I will give you anything you want!” I pulled my legs up to my chest and started to cry. Did I do something wrong? I looked around me with a sniffle at the illuminated basement. Candle lights flickered, revealing the symbols painted on the wall with my own blood. The dusty tome I had found lying around the library one day was open to a picture of a white stallion. Maybe I wasn’t pronouncing the foreign words properly? But it was the thought that should count, the energy I was giving off! “I will give you anything, Lord Pestilence, just make them all sick! Make them pay for everything they’ve done,” I whispered, putting my head down on my knees. “I don’t care how you do it, I don’t care what you take from me, just make them suffer.” “Would you like to see what I would do to them?” A raspy, yet powerful voice echoed through the room. My head sprung up, but it was like I couldn’t look directly at him, like a subconscious thought was urging me to keep looking down or my eyes would burn out of my skull. But I could hear his shallow, rabid breathing. I could smell the putrid air around me as it seemed to grow thicker, staler. “Yes. Please,” I whispered, my eyes glued to the concrete floor. Footsteps approached and black dress shoes came in to view in front of me, just below my face. He was close enough that I almost gagged on the scent coming off his clothing. It smelled like vomit and moth balls. I gasped as I had a sudden vision of my classmates, my teachers, all choking as blood dripped from each of their orifices. They collapsed on the ground where they lay, wheezing for breath but unable to obtain the important, lifesaving oxygen their bodies so required. “Do it,” I muttered. “Please. Do it, make them suffer as I have.” “Nothing comes for free. Do you accept the price?” the voice asked. I nodded, then swallowed hard. I knew this would most likely cost my soul which would burn in Hell for all eternity once I died, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make for the sake of my revenge. “Yes,” I whispered. Wrinkly hands grasped each side of my face, forcing me to look up as I screamed, staring into the face of a decrepit old man. His eyes were a milky white and I choked, gargling as my own blood forced its way violently up my throat, pooling in my mouth. “A mere child, begging for death and destruction,” he muttered, his eyes seeming to peer past the flesh and bones and into my very core. “The price you pay is the suffering you will inflict on every being you meet. You will become my daughter, carrying out my will. You will be the embodiment of this disease and whoever lays eyes on you will fall ill and die.” “No,” I moaned, struggling weakly. “No, please, I don’t want to!” “You accepted the terms of the agreement, now be still and accept your fate,” he said, pulling my head back enough that I thought my neck would snap. I screamed, my eyes searing in their sockets as his grip tightened on my skull, hard enough to crack bone. My voice choked off as my blood dripped out of my mouth, clogging my air ways as it dripped from my eyes and down my cheeks. I tried to swallow and my eyes flickered shut, a small whimper forcing itself out. I felt him release me and my body fell to the floor, but I didn’t feel the impact. I said I would pay the price, any price, I never asked what it was… I just wanted them all to suffer like I had. I wanted them to feel how they make people feel every day of their miserable lives. My body twitched as the rotten smell seemed to linger for a moment before slowly fading away. I swallowed and choked, my eyes fluttering shut. Then I heard the sound of the hooves of the first horseman riding away from his new creation. In other news, there has been another supposed sighting of the paranormal entity that people have named the “Child of Pestilence”. Twenty years ago, a small town was completely eradicated when a sudden, more advanced form of what we now call Ebola struck the town. The town had been quarantined, and many patients claimed seeing a child with black eyes and skin was peeling off. The origins of this paranormal figure appear to start in this town, which all died after simultaneously catching this deadly disease. Some say she’s a ghost, the first victim to die, the patient zero in this terrible disaster. Others claim that she’s a demon created by the first deadly horseman after she made a deal with him to cause this plague. The only evidence to this claim is the authorities finding the body of a seventeen year old girl in a basement covered in demonic symbols. There was no sign of the disease in her body, but she appeared to have choked to death on her own blood. Now, as a new outbreak of Ebola has surfaced in the city, people not previously infected claim to have seen this girl either walking through the streets at night or standing at the foot of their bed. Within twenty four hours of seeing this child of pestilence, they are hospitalized and quarantined. There have only been a few cases of survival. ''Is this just an urban legend, or is there really a child of pestilence out there, infecting whole towns and cities with this deadly virus? I think it’s safe to say that if you think you have spotted this entity to check yourself into the nearest hospital immediately. '' Category:2015 Creepypasta Freestyle Challenge Category:Beings